Kitsune Tails
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Naruto, somehow, starts growing tails. His time is running out. How will Sasuke stop these tails SasuNaru COMPLETE (for real this time)!
1. Tail 1

Another new story begin.  
  
Summary: You'll see.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~::Tail 1::~  
  
"Hmmmm.... which shall I have? Beef, pork, miso, orien— I'll have the miso, as usual. I've got loads anyway." I said not too long after I awoke. I was making some breakfast. Obviously, I was gonna eat ramen. But! I don't plan on having any milk. Not after what happened last time.  
  
I scratched my ass as I changed into my usual clothes. Just another day of training. BORING! When are we gonna get a REAL mission? I mean the chuunin exam was awesome and the fight with Haku and Zabuza was pretty cool. So why can't something really fascinating happen?  
  
//Maybe you shouldn't say something like that.// My consciousness warned me.  
  
I shrugged it off.  
  
The three minutes were up. I, in my colorful orange suit, ate my lovely, super-delicious ramen.  
  
Heaven!  
  
.  
  
I zoomed out the door, when I finally recognized how late I was. Kakashi wouldn't be there yet, so I still had time. But, I was gonna get nagged at by Sakura-chan.  
  
My butt itches REALLY BAD!!!! Not the 'crack of doom' (A/N: LotR pun reference! ^_^), but the lower back. It itches. I don't get it. I never checked it out in the mirror because I had no time.  
  
The air rushed by my ears as I ran to the training grounds. All this movement while tying my headband and scratching my ass.  
  
.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura wailed, "You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
"Sorry, I woke up late." I turned to Sasuke, sleeping at the base of a tree. He looked as if he tried to resist the sleep, but he must have had a late night. "Ano, Sasuke?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sasuke?" I tried again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Sakura had turned away to lay her head down in boredom.  
  
I sat myself right next to him. My face near his, "Sasuke..... GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He awoke with a start.  
  
"Naruto! What the heck?!" He blushed when he felt how close our faces were. Very close. Too close. I felt his breath on my face.  
  
Sasuke's mouth moved to speak. It opened and closed, but nothing came out. Finally, he starred at my ass for a moment.  
  
"Sasuke, why are—" I began.  
  
He looked very scared/surprised. "Naruto."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is there a tail sticking out of your ass?!"  
  
I held my neck at a very awkward angle to see my own tush.  
  
//No way!// There was an orange and white, fox-like tail sticking right out of the top of my ass.  
  
I said the only thing I could say:  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Kinda've a dumb start. But, w/e. R&R WE'll see what happens next. 


	2. Tail 1 part 2

Second chappie came out really quick. Hey I love my fans. (Not like that, you weirdos.)  
  
This chappie is the part I forgot to add last time. So, you get the idea.  
  
Summary: Naruto suddenly grows some tails. Basically.   
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Did I add a disclaimer? Oh well, you know. I don't own Naruto. Yada yada.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~::Tail 1.5::~  
  
This was weird. This was so totally BEYOND weird! There's a goddamn tail sticking out of my ass! Why?!  
  
Kakashi arrived just in the nick of time.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
I could tell for a split second there he was upset that we didn't yell at him for being late.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said. I glared at him, pointing to the fluffy thing coming from my butt. "Oh hi Naruto. Nice tail. Where'd you buy it?"  
  
I wagged my tail furiously to show my annoyance.  
  
"Then I guess it's real. How'd you do it?" Kakashi put one hand on the back of his head, "Maybe I should stop asking these dumb questions." I nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura began to fuss, "I really don't care about Naruto right now. Can I go home?" Kakashi waved one hand to dismiss the annoyed girl. She waved at Sasuke, who ignored her, as she left.  
  
"Ok, Naruto, lay on your stomach." Kakashi ordered.  
  
I did as I was told, afraid for the outcomes.  
  
"Now pull up your shirt a bit, and your pants down a bit." Before I could argue, he added, "So I can get full view of the tail."  
  
"Oh."  
  
.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" I yelped in pain as Kakashi pulled at my tail. He tried a few jutsu's. None could help.  
  
"How did this happen?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I just woke up like this."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Kakashi had tired. I was afraid to go back to my house. We had sent some shinobi over to my place to see if anything was wrong. But, for the night, I was forced to stay with...  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Oh, kami-sama!  
  
.  
  
I wasn't even allowed to go back to my place to get some clothes. Sasuke said he'd provide something.  
  
The word 'something' scared me horribly.  
  
.  
  
I hate Sasuke.  
  
.  
  
:At Sasuke's house later that night:  
  
"You have to sleep on the couch. I only have one bed, and I REFUSE to sleep in the same bed with you, dobe."  
  
"Asshole." I mumbled softly as I sat on the couch. Nothing to do in such a big house.  
  
Sasuke lent me a giant button-up shirt. But, it was so hot that night, I left the shirt mostly unbuttoned. I had that, and my boxers on. My fluffy orange and white tail peeked out from the shirt. I wagged it lightly out of boredom.  
  
The time neared dinner time. Surprisingly enough, he had something I really loved....  
  
"You. Have. Miso. Ramen!" I screamed and pinned Sasuke to the floor in a big hug, "Can I have some?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
//No wayyyy!!!!!// I squeezed him tightly and a bear hug, and got off of him. My tail wagged in super-speed while I readied the ramen.  
  
.  
  
That night, it got cold. Sasuke came out to the couch to give me some extra blankets. Then he left me there, alone, slightly warm, and annoyed.  
  
My tail was definitely real. No doubt about that.  
  
//I sure hope tomorrow will be better.// I thought as I fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
:Next morning:  
  
"What the fuck?!" I shrieked when I looked in the bathroom mirror.  
  
I now have TWO tails.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
Ok, this story is getting dumb, but I'll keep it going if you fans wish.  
  
I'm not doing so great right now. I'm really tired and crap. The end of grade school exams are coming up soon, so my writing isn't really in it's best quality. One day, I may re-write this story.  
  
See ya. R&R 


	3. Tail 2

BOOYAH! Sorry, it took me a while for this one. There was a bomb threat at school, and we were outside for three hours in the burning hot sun. I've gotten kinda sick because of that. BUT! I'm feeling much better now, so hopefully these chapters will come out quicker.  
  
Side note: Next week, I have end-of-grade exams, so I don't think I'll be writing much. I will try to get another chappie in by the weekend.  
  
Summary: Naruto suddenly grows some tails. Basically.   
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. Y'know what I would say anyway. *sticks out tongue*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~::Tail 2::~  
  
Sasuke came running. "What? Naruto? … Oh, no." He saw my tail. No, not the old one. The NEW one. They both wagged, the new one stiffer than the old. I felt very uncomfortable, considering what sort of situation Sasuke was seeing me in.  
  
Blush.  
  
"Umm... can we NOT stare at my ass please, Sasuke?" I spoke quietly, blushing furiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh... sorry," He paused, "Let's go eat breakfast."  
  
I nodded and ran after him as he rushed to the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
"WHAT?! NO RAMEN?!" I screeched while Sasuke shoved his fingers in his ears.  
  
"Owwww, my ears are ringing, you dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he whacked me with frying pan. I crouched on the ground in pain.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke?" I said between exaggerated whimpers.  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked at Sasuke with the chibi eyes and asked quietly, "Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen, please?" Sasuke stared at me unbelievingly.  
  
After a moments pause: "Fine."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" I jumped up and pinned Sasuke to the ground, again, in a big hug, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"  
  
Sasuke blushed at hearing this. I did too.  
  
"Ahhh... umm... Not like that you goof. Let's go." I grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him out the kitchen door.  
  
Before we even left the front door, Sasuke stopped me and reminded me that we were both still in our pajamas.  
  
"Ooops. Can I borrow something of yours, Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed.  
  
I watched him leave the room and come back with a pair of faded blue jeans and an undersized, plain black shirt.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke." I ran off to the bathroom to change while he went back into his bedroom.  
  
.  
  
We walked down the street. Well, really, I was running ahead like a little four year old with Sasuke chasing behind as fast as he could. My two tails actually helped me move quicker. I don't know how, but it was awesome. Every time I turned around I could barely see Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto, wait up!" He called after me. I ignored him.  
  
It wasn't long until I found the Ichiraku Ramen stand. But, this was bad. Very bad.  
  
"UUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I held my arms around my stomach. Closing my eyes, I laid there until Sasuke finally caught up.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" He looked at the ramen stand before me.  
  
It was dark and empty. No one was there. No cooking materials. A big sign stood on the counter. In bold black letters, it wrote:  
  
OUT OF BUSINESS  
  
"Oh," Sasuke said. He sat down next to me, "Naruto?"  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Naruto, come on. We'll go to the store and buy some of our own."  
  
My eyes snapped open. "What? We what? Do you mean it?" I stared at Sasuke with big eyes. Eyes like dish bowls, if that what you wanna say.  
  
"Yes. I know a place that ha some ramen." He said kindly.  
  
"Miso?"  
  
"Yes." A flash of a smile darted across his face. I caught it, but said nothing. "Let's go, dobe."  
  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled as I wiped the tears form my face.  
  
//Why is he being so nice to me?// I ignored this thought.  
  
.  
  
"And how much is that?" Sasuke said with that why-the-hell-did-I-agree-to-this type of look. I just sat and grinned.  
  
We were going to buy every cup of ramen in the store.  
  
The lady at the counter said the price. Sasuke cringed. He handed over the credit card thingy and we left. I held more than Sasuke. My tails helped me out.  
  
"Beginning to like those tails, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Shaddup." I frowned, but my expression changed while I eyed the ramen in my hands.  
  
I didn't notice two little kids come at my from behind. They each pulled one of my tails.  
  
It hurt. Bad.  
  
I yelped in pain. But another sound was heard, making my yelp hard to hear.  
  
I farted.  
  
Pretty damn loud too.  
  
Blush.  
  
Sasuke's face was filled with a type of mix with surprise/joy/embarrassment. I can understand that. The kids looked pretty freaked out too. That was the only good part I got out of this experience.  
  
The two little kids ran away as fast as their feet would carry them. Sasuke couldn't seem to hold the laughter anymore. He burst out. Tears of mirth could be seen. I just sat, embarrassed.  
  
After a minute of so, Sasuke stopped laughing and wiped his tears away. "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life! You are funny! Did you do that to scare them away? Or.... was that an accident caused by those tails? Either way, that was good, dobe." He grinned, still on the edge of laughter.  
  
I twitched, "Shaddup."  
  
.  
  
"Oohhhh! My stomach!" I groaned in pain, my stomach sticking out of my – Sasuke's – shirt.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten—" he looked at the empty ramen cups all around me, "—over half of the ramen. You stupid dobe."  
  
My tails wagged slowly. I yawned.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can have the bed. But if anything happens to my bed, I will—"  
  
I interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
I lay down on his bed. Sleep didn't come easy. It came on and off. I woke up a lot.  
  
Once when I woke, I heard Sasuke's voice. Then I heard another voice.  
  
Kakashi!  
  
//What's he doing here?//  
  
"How is Naruto doing? Is he still alive?"  
  
"Shut up. He's alive. Now he's got two tails." I could hear the annoyance in Sasuke's voice.  
  
//Does he hate me? Have I done something wrong?// I thought fearfully.  
  
"Sasuke, I know what you would never admit out loud," Kakashi said slowly. My hearing picked up a hand patting a shoulder, I think. "or even to yourself."  
  
"Get out of my house. It's late. I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said, still horribly annoyed.  
  
//Admit? Admit to what? What something?//  
  
A door opened and closed. The couch squeaked. I fell back asleep, unable to keep conscious.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Sasuke. Wha'cha up to?" I asked.  
  
He ignored me.  
  
"Sasuke? Hello?"  
  
The wind blew lightly. We stood outside at the stump of a cherry tree that was behind me. All the petals were faded and falling. This was weird because they faded black and fell way too quickly. Sasuke stood before me. His back facing in my direction.  
  
"Sasuke? Will you answer me please?"  
  
"Just go away." He said below a whisper.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear."  
  
Louder. "Just go away." His voice was low and full of hate.  
  
"Sasuke? Why?"  
  
"Because," He turned around and faced me. His eyes were red, "I hate you. I hate everything about you. You stupid, annoying, dobe!"  
  
He lunged forward and pinned me to the cherry tree behind me. His eyes bore into mine.  
  
"I hate you." Was the last thing he said before he pulled out a kunai and held it at my throat.  
  
.  
  
I awoke.  
  
"No! Sasuke! Don't hate me!" I yelled, gasping for breath.  
  
I heard Sasuke wake up and stumble.  
  
Something felt weird. I reached behind me and counted my tails.  
  
One fuzzy.  
  
Two fuzzy.  
  
Three fuzzy.  
  
//Oh. Ok. There's just three.... THREE?//  
  
"Oh god." I said. Sasuke entered the room. Only moments after I saw him, I fainted.  
  
.  
  
"Naruto, wake up."  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Don't make me get Kakashi."  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. The setting around me didn't much change from when I fainted.  
  
"Sasuke? Why are you holding me?" I asked when I finally felt his arms around me.  
  
"Because you lost consciousness." He let go, "Not like I like you or anything."  
  
"Oh. So you hate me then?"  
  
He froze. "No, I don't hate you Naruto."  
  
"Oh." I looked away. His clock said the time was about 3:07 AM.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hm—"  
  
Sasuke pulled me into a tight embrace. "I don't hate you. I don't like you." Then he put a hand on the back of my neck and forced his lips on mine. It was short, but felt like it lasted forever.  
  
"I love you Naruto."  
  
"EHHHH???!!?!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A lovely cliffhanger. I like the way this story is turning. I have no clue what will happen next. It all depends on my demented imagination.  
  
Anyway, review replies...  
  
Lady Yura: I'm not certain. I was thinking earlier of adding other stuff. I might, I might not. Why this is happening? Hey, I needed SOME plot. I don't even know why this is happening. I figure it out later. ^_^  
  
Neko: Thank you. I've always been known for some original ideas. I just thought it would be funny to write a story in which Naruto grows tails. Is it funny, right? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Foamy and Foolproof: I was planning on Naruto get up to ninetails, so yeah. I'm working on the longer chapters part. It worked this time. I dunno if the next chapter will be as long.  
  
Shiomi: I don't know. Naru-chan with tails sound appropriate considering the demon inside.  
  
B.U.G.I.M.S.: Yeah, I was wondering about that too. But I didn't wanna add in a shonen-ai too soon, or I would have had trouble in this chapter. More SasuNaru to come, trust me.  
  
See ya later peoples! R&R 


	4. Tail 3

Yeah! I got in another chapter. And BEFORE I said I could. This chappie, I think, isn't my best writing. But, it's some writing at least.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Naruto! I really do! Then why is it called 'fanfiction?Shuddup brain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 3::  
  
Later that morning, while we ate breakfast, I sat as FAR away from Sasuke as possible. I was avoiding him. I know I should stay here for safety, but maybe I should go somewhere else for safety from Sasuke.  
  
Eep! Just thinking about him —willingly— kissing me last night almost scared the daylights out of me. Heck, I nearly threw up.  
  
Way am I acting like a girl after such a small kiss?  
  
Even though the kiss was from my rival, and...  
  
My...  
  
Own...  
  
Fucking..  
  
GENDER!  
  
Ew!  
  
Sasuke looked up from the bacon he had made for me (and I refused it). "Naruto, are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright?!" I burst out, "You... YOU KISSED ME LAST NIGHT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE ALRIGHT?!"  
  
Sasuke held his head low. I swear, it looked like he would cry. His face seemed twisted in pain before it disappeared behind his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have. Without your permission. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked twice: in each of the two "sorry" he said.  
  
I tried to hide my surprise.  
  
Why would Sasuke say sorry to me?  
  
I looked at the time. It was about 8:43 AM. I sighed.  
  
"Naruto?" Said the stoic boy hiding behind his bangs, "How about we head over to see the Fifth? Maybe she can help."  
  
"Yeah, but... don't get too close to me." I growled. He flinched.  
  
Why is he so emotional?  
  
Sasuke.  
  
.  
  
"What?!" A loud voice yelled from behind the door. "Who did you say you were?!"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto! Now, let me in you old hag!" I yelled back, grinning stupidly like I always do. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU B—" She opened the door swiftly to attack me, but froze, "Naruto, why do you have a tail... three tails sticking out of your butt?"  
  
"I dunno. Let me in." I said as I pushed past the old fossil. Sasuke followed, but stopped to snap her out of her what-the-fuck expression. I just sat down in the Hokages' chair, facing the window, and stared at the beautiful view of Konoha from here.  
  
"Oooh! I can see my house! Anou sa, why is it being burned?" I paused, "HEY! WHY ARE THEY BURNING DOWN MY HOUSE?!"  
  
Tsunade just laughed. "Don't worry. All your things are safe. We already have a home set up for you to live in. All your stuff will be moved there soon."  
  
I turned the chair to face her, "Even the ramen?"  
  
"And all the empty ramen, you pig. All trash included for the piece of trash that can't even respect his own elders. Much less, his leader."  
  
"Shaddup!" I snapped. Putting my feet on her desk (messing up papers too), cross-legged, I asked, "So? What do you think you can do about these damn tails?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'nothing yet', you old hag?!" I jumped out of the chair to close in on her.  
  
She shrugged, "Well, A) I'm not doing squat till you apologize for being the way you are, B) I can't do anything till I see HOW you get those tails, and C) I need a very good reason to help a little brat like you. So how about it?"  
  
"Well," I began, mimicking her, "A) I refuse to apologize. It's not my fault I'm the way I am. It's the ninetails, B) Maybe you should just watch me, and C) Because if you don't, you really don't want to know what I'm planning to do to your office. How 'bout it?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
She twitched.  
  
Poor Sasuke. I just now remembered he was here. I spotted him standing off to the side, just standing there, watching me and the old hag fight.  
  
"Sasuke! Help me out here!" I glared at him.  
  
He shook his head, side to side.  
  
Why is he being such a jerk at a time like this?  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
Eventually, Tsunade decided to help me.  
  
I knew she'd give up sooner or later.  
  
One catch.  
  
I had to stay with her. Not with Sasuke. I had to stay under her supervision at all times.  
  
That sucks.  
  
Damn.  
  
.  
  
It was nearing around 3:00 PM. I sat in my 'room', which really was just a few walls and a chair. Well, two chairs. Sasuke refused to leave me alone.  
  
"Sa—" The words formed at my mouth, but something held them back. Something hurt.  
  
"My butt hurts." I said aloud by accident.  
  
"Lovely." Sasuke murmured sarcastically.  
  
I stood up, "No really. Not my butt, though. My tail."  
  
It wasn't bad at first, but it sure didn't take long for the pain to flare throughout my body. Intensifying pain. I squeaked, and fell to my knees on the ground.  
  
I looked up to see Sasuke stand and give me a questionable look.  
  
"Help." I choked out as the pain set fire to my insides. I squirmed. Rolling over, side to side.  
  
I heard the door slam. Sasuke had left. I hope he understood what was happening.  
  
What IS happening?  
  
"Owwwwww!" I groaned. The tail in the middle felt more painful than the other two. A splitting feeling tore through my body. I screamed.  
  
My tail split in two.  
  
Now I had four tails. Loose fur lay on the floor. Laying there on my stomach, too much in pain to move, I whimpered. The pain still surged through my body.  
  
The door opened. I lifted my head up. Slowly, not to cause any more pain.  
  
Tsunade stood there. Her eyes wide. Sasuke seemed to be mirror of Tsunade at the moment. Each stared at me eyes wide, jaws down, and frozen in place.  
  
"What?" I said between gasps of pain, "Never seen... a boy... grow a tail... before? You need to... get out more... often."  
  
Laying my head back down on its side, I spoke, keeping m voice calm.  
  
"Sasuke, come here."  
  
I heard his footsteps near me. He leaned down so he could get closer to me.  
  
With a very weak arm, I reached up to his collar and pulled his face next mine.  
  
"Sasuke... please..."  
  
He picked me up carefully and held me in his arms (bridal style).  
  
"Let's go Tsunade." He barked at her. She nodded.  
  
When she wasn't looking, Sasuke leaned down. I felt his breath on my face.  
  
"Hang in there Naruto." He kissed my forehead lightly.  
  
I felt light. Some of the pain lifted. But, I couldn't stop myself from going to sleep.  
  
I managed to slip out a few more words.  
  
"Sasuke... think... I... love....."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC.....  
  
I didn't really care for the way this chapter came out. But I'm tired and I barely got four hours of sleep this week. (Good news to anyone who might wanna know: I passed and I'm not going to 2nd grade. I'm heading off to the eighth grade. 00 )  
  
Sorry, I still have not though of an idea for why or how he is getting tails so that's my biggest problem. Once I get that, it'll be easy (I hope.)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Too lazy to answer them. Also very sleepy. I didn't much sleep between my studies. My head hurts. xx  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews thought.   
  
R&R 


	5. Tail 4

I sooooooooooooo sorry! I've been REALLY busy! Just because it's summer doesn't mean I get a break. Babysitting little bro, selling art, buying new manga, setting up homeschool, GAH! And that's only half of it!  
  
I'll try to update the next chappie sooner.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai, light nudity in this chappie.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto is not mine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 4::  
  
I opened my eyes. Water was dripping nearby. The place I was in was all dim and smelt weird. Oh, wait. I know this place.  
  
I was inside, where I could talk to Kyuubi.  
  
Not much time later, I found his cage. He snapped a paw out at me. I jumped back and fell flat on my butt, squishing one of my tails painfully.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
"Trying to hurt you, dobe." He hissed the word 'dobe'. I cringed.  
  
Standing up, I yelled again, "I meant the tail business!" I turned around and waved my butt at him, all the while my four tails waving at twice my speed. (A/N: Did that make sense? Oh well.)  
  
He laughed. The laughter rang off the walls, hurting my ears. "That? That is nothing. I can do worse. That is just a little prank."  
  
"Prank?" I turned back to face him and nodded my head to the side. "... Wha...?"  
  
"You dumb blonde!" He snapped, "Let me let you in on something. I want out. I must get out of here. We're switching places. You. Are. Becoming. ME!"  
  
With that yell, he shot his jaw out between the bars. He missed me, barely.  
  
"Now, because of your insolence, dobe, I have already cut the time in half, and I'll do it again. From 24 hours to 12 hours. 12 to 6. But your 6 hours are almost up, soon to be 3. Get ready!"  
  
A bright flash of light. A yell. Laughter. The next thing I knew I was laying in a soft bed. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke above me.  
  
"What?" I said grouchily. He still looked upset, but a flash of joy passed by his face.  
  
"Oh, your awake. Good." Sasuke sighed and turned away.  
  
I glared. "That's it! That's all you can say! I've been unconscious for some time—"  
  
"Five and a half hours." He interrupted. I ignored him.  
  
"—and you could care less for me; your teammate; your friend." I stopped.  
  
"Friend?" I could hear sarcasm rising in his voice, "Oh, yay, I have a friend now. But I don't care about them. Boo hoo."  
  
"Sasuke, stop you're scaring me. Hey, wait. Did you say five hours?"  
  
"Five and a half, why?"  
  
My breath froze in my throat. I shivered, remembering what Kyuubi said.  
  
I reached out and grabbed Sasuke's collar. He jumped back with me latched on. We fell to the ground. Yet again, I was on top of Sasuke.  
  
I couldn't help it. Even if this is a serious moment, you would laugh to if Sasuke starting blushing.  
  
"What, dobe?" He growled.  
  
"Hahaha, well," I stopped laughed but kept smiling, "Kyuubi told me some things. And my next tail will happen in half an hour, I think."  
  
Sasuke raised and eyebrow. My smile left. Oh shit!  
  
"Half an hour! I don't wanna experience that pain again. That hurt!" I began to speak gibberish really fast. I was freaking out.  
  
Sasuke did the unthinkable. He lifted his head up and kissed me. I know he has before but this was different. This one I gave into.  
  
Sasuke leaned his head back down. "Ok, Naruto. Now calm down. So you have a half hour before that happens again. But I'm here."  
  
"And so am I."  
  
We both looked up. Tsunade stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Tsunade-baba." I said plainly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should say how wrong that looks, considering your ages, boys." She laughed. We blushed. I got off of Sasuke.  
  
"How much did you hear?" I growled.  
  
"Enough," She grinned, "Don' worry. I won't tell your secret with Sasuke. I leave that up to you two to tell. (A/N: Ouch! How do you say that? My tongue is tied.) But, I will help you with the tails."  
  
"You will?" I said, wagging all four tails happily.  
  
She nodded, "But, you will have to be awake when it happens."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Dumbass." Sasuke said as he stood up, "While you were unconscious we tried to get rid of the tails but Kyuubi's chakra kept stopping us."  
  
"Sasuke's right. We need you to be awake for this. You have to stay in control."  
  
"Oh maaannn." I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Sasuke sat down next to me. Tsunade stayed in the doorway.  
  
.  
  
We passed the time with talking about what to do. I really didn't want to be in this conversation.  
  
But, it all ended. The pain started up. Flaring fire like pain from the tip of each tail all throughout my body. I gasped in pain.  
  
All the while, in my head I heard two voices. Kyuubi's laughter and my own, saying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."  
  
"Naruto hold still!" Tsunade yelled and she pulled my pants down. Normally I would kill her, but right now.... ow.  
  
I squirmed. It hurt. I could hear Tsunade and Sasuke yelling. But their voices sounded very far off.  
  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.  
  
2 painful, tail-splitting minutes later it ended.  
  
I now had five tails and a very sore ass.  
  
.  
  
I felt the cool air around my still bare rear. I wagged my tails limply, the new one moving faster than the rest.  
  
I sighed, cursing the Kyuubi. I hate him!  
  
My thoughts turned to when Sasuke had said, "I love you", I am still recovering from the shock. What scares me most is that I love him too, but I'm too afraid to admit it.  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
The door opened. It was Sasuke.  
  
"What do you want?" I turned to look at him.  
  
He kept his face expressionless. "I just came to check up on you."  
  
"I'm fine. Now get out."  
  
He shrugged, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "By the way, dobe, nice ass."  
  
I blushed and pulled up my pants. I jumped out of the bed to attack him, but my ass hurt too much. So I fell flat on my face.  
  
I heard Sasuke laugh.  
  
Yeah, very funny.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
That was hard. I'll try to add more funny.  
  
I re-read this story and nearly peed my pants in laughter. I wrote this?!  
  
In case you get (or have gotten confused), the tails started coming every 24 hours. But the time gets cut in half each tail now. 24, 12, 6, 3. It will change a little after that. (Or at least this is my plan.)  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO CAT FOR GIVING ME THE "KYUUBI PLAYS PRANK" IDEA!  
  
Now everyone should give her a big hug, because she saved my story. Lol. Thank yooooooooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kikirini-chan: Whoa! Your triple reviews (in one day) inspired me to write again. I had actually forgotten about this story... Of course I talk calmly about a bomb threat. I gotta miss a whole day of school for nothing. I know, I count by 'fuzzies' now. It's fun.  
  
cat: And a very good thought indeedy! See, how honored are you now? I bet you're blushing? Lol. Thanks for the review/idea.  
  
Shiomi: He didn't really let him. So many things had happened. What would you have done?  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: Yeah, I bet that hurt too. Of course Naruto's pain is funny. I don't know why, but it is.   
  
jinky-kurapica: Well, just so you know......... I PASSED! Yayy! Now onto the 8th grade. Thanks for the support.  
  
R&R See ya soon! 


	6. Tail 5

Yeah! I updated fast! Go me! Go me!  
  
I'm busy this weekend, so no chappie. But next one should be out around next Wednesday.   
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 5::  
  
I sighed and sat up. Sasuke has left me alone a while ago. Getting bored, I left the room (with my pants up and on!) to look for something to do or someone to talk to.  
  
I had already told Tsunade-baba what Kyuubi had said. She just yawned and said, 'Come get me when the next happens.' Like she cares. She won't even let me leave. So, I'm stuck in the Hokage's place, bored, alone, and tired.  
  
Hmmm, perfect. No one's looking.  
  
I snuck outside, searching for something fun to do. I saw that people were laying themselves down to sleep. I could use that to an advantage, but that's just mean. I wanna be annoying, not mean.  
  
I sighed and went back to the Hokage's place. I was so tired, I couldn't think of anything to do. This sucks!  
  
When I got back, I stepped into the bathroom for some 'break time'. Instead, a large rock slammed me in the face. Followed by a bottle of something and a few hair bands.  
  
"Itai!" I yelled as I looked to see where it came from.  
  
I had accidentally walked in on Tsunade about to take a shower. She was standing before me, stark naked, screaming cusses. I laughed and dashed out of there.  
  
"What an ugly old lady!" I yelled back at the door. I heard another frustrated yell from the bathroom, and I laughed. I'll just find another bathroom to use.  
  
.  
  
When I finished my 'stuff', I decided to head off in search off Sasuke, since he was the only person who would even talk to me.  
  
Now that I had some quiet time to myself thought, I begun to think about the last time he kissed me. Why do I have to fall for that jerk? I mean, yeah, I know he likes me. But, still, it's wrong! Two guys!  
  
He thinks he's all that and can do whatever he wants. Hpmph! Jerk!  
  
But still...  
  
Ahh! No thoughts of that sort!!!  
  
Ew! Ew! Ew! EW!  
  
Ok, I'm going to find him. And then I'm going to talk to him. Yeah.  
  
.  
  
"Have you seen Sasuke?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
I walked away.  
  
No one knows where he is. I can't find him. It's like... Gr. It's like he just disappeared.  
  
I found Tsunade-baba. This'll be good.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh no," She muttered under her breath, then, "What?!"  
  
"Jeesh! Just wanted to know where Sasuke is. Have you seen him?" I asked, with my innocent face and my five tails wagging cutely.  
  
She scrunched her face up. Seeing that I was trying to be cute (and NICE!), she said, "I think I have. I'm not sure he'd want to see you. He looked pretty upset."  
  
"Wha...?" I scratched my head.  
  
"Just go down the hall, turn left and you'll see a door with the words, 'Guest Room'. That's where he is. Buh-bye." She said, relieved to get rid of me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Down hall, to the left, 'guest room'. Whatever."  
  
.  
  
I found the door with ease. I heard some shuffling behind the door. I opened the door slowly.  
  
Unfortunately, the light was on.  
  
My words caught in my throat.  
  
He didn't see me.  
  
I sure saw him.  
  
ALL of him.  
  
I had walked in on Sasuke dressing for bed. He was soaking wet from just taking a shower. I gasped and hid back behind the door.  
  
He heard me. "Is anyone there? Hello?" I heard his footsteps coming to the door.  
  
I was breathing really hard. The air was really hot, and steamy, or so it seems.  
  
Damn you, Sasuke!  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
He had found me crouching behind the door. I was shaking and chattering as if I were cold. Looks like he rushed to get something on before he checked. He only had on a giant shirt and boxers. The shirt was opened pretty much all the way, except for a few buttons near the stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No! I just saw you naked! Yuck!" I burst out. He was taken by surprise.  
  
"Hm," He grinned, "I never thought I was THAT ugly."  
  
"You don't care?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You don't care that another GUY just saw your thing?!"  
  
"Why would I? Other guys see me all the time in the hot springs, dobe. Now, be quiet, people are trying to sleep."  
  
He paused and stared at me, "What?"  
  
I looked up with the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist, "Can I come in?"  
  
Sasuke let out a sigh, "Whatever. Fine."  
  
On the outside, I just kept my face plain. But on the inside, I was prancing around.  
  
I sat down on the bed and yawned. Sasuke glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are not sleeping in here."  
  
"Hmm? Why not?"  
  
"Because. Now let me finish dressing."  
  
"Ok." I said, while staring at him. (A/N: Sorry, if this scene sucks. I'm not very good at this stuff. Y-Y)  
  
He ignored me and turned around. I watched him closely. His movements flowing like water. Sasuke unbuttoned the few buttons on his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. He bent down and practically swooped back up with a new shirt. His movements reminded me of a bird; a crow. Swooping, and swaying. I was in awe. Last was the pants, simply, one foot after the other; in the pants. How can he make something so simple look so beautiful?  
  
Sasuke looked up when he finished dressing, and saw me staring at him. I was nearly drooling.  
  
"You dobe!" A shoe went flying at my head. It missed, barely.  
  
"What?! Can I help it if you're beautiful and I wanna watch—" I stopped and covered my mouth at my words. "Oops."  
  
Sasuke stared at me blankly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I just sat there, a guilty look on my face.  
  
Eventually, I broke the silence.  
  
"Sasuke, I—" I forgot my words when I leaned forward to express them instead.  
  
I kissed Sasuke.  
  
I came out.  
  
"Sasuke, I love you."  
  
We kissed again. I felt Sasukes' tongue on my lip, asking for entrance. But instead, I jumped back.  
  
"Is this right?" I asked, "I mean, we're both guys and..."  
  
"Does it feel right?" Sasuke said with a seductive tone.  
  
Blush.  
  
"Well, I... uh.." I stuttered.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward to kiss me again.  
  
Ow.  
  
I put my hand on his mouth. "No. Wait."  
  
Sasuke gave me the expression a kid gives the parent who just took their toy away, "What? Naruto?"  
  
"Ow, my butt. Tails. Ow! Not again! Go get Tsunade-baba! Ow!" I yelled. It was beginning. I have to keep consciousness.  
  
Sasuke left the room quickly. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was so tired. And the pain was too much.  
  
I gasped and fell down, unconscious.  
  
.  
  
I awoke. Alone. In a white, soft bed again.  
  
I heard the whispers outside the door. I could hear doors closing downstairs. I heard Sasuke's voice.  
  
Why was everything so loud?  
  
I stood up, pulling my pants up while I was at it. I guess Tsunade had to pull them down again for my tail.  
  
God, my butt hurts!  
  
I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
Ok, so now I had six fuzzies. Great. What about my hearing?  
  
My eyes moved up. I stared at my reflection hard.  
  
OH SHIT!  
  
"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?!???!!?!!!?!?!!" I screamed.  
  
Instead to my normal ears, I now had two little fox ears on top of my head.  
  
Oh no.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Oookkkkaaayy.... that was interesting. Not as funny. (I'm trying, really!)  
  
I did my best of that scene, but I just can't do love scenes right. Or anything like that. Poo.  
  
Sorry, I skipped the tail eruption. I just didn't have the gut to write it today. -  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kutsu: Really? I never thought so. Thanks.  
  
PuNkRoCkErBuNnY182: Funny, I saw a picture of Naruto with nine tails and Sasuke trying one (that's how I got the idea for this story). But Naruto looked like a rat, and Sasuke was like a demented crow. Sorry, extra thoughts. Anyways, thanks, I didn't think that one was as funny as the rest.  
  
IceHeart19: Really? That's so nice. And of course he'd compliment Naruto (and his ass). He loves him. Hahahahaha!  
  
Watermelon Gal: ...you have funny reviews... he he hee. Duh, Sasukes' a pervert and he thinks of Naruto allllllll the time. (Me and my demented brain will shut up.)  
  
cat: That's good that I made someone feel good. big smile Ironically, enough, that's exactly what I was going to do! Hee, but thanks for finalizing the idea.   
  
This chappie may not be that good, but hey, it's longer. I pulled a shoulder and a few fingers writing this so, be nice.  
  
R&R 


	7. Tail 6

I finished early. I had such a great weekend. So I have very little energy, but I've got the inspiration to write. So I did. Here you go.  
  
Oh, and I finished this earlier. But my comp broke down and I could only recover first half. So the second half might not be as good.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: No Naruto for me. But I do own this story and a really cute Naruto plush toy.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 6::  
  
I yawned.  
  
"This is getting old." I said as I walked down the dim halls. The annoying sound of water dripping continuously, irritated me. I growled, angry with myself for fainting after I saw my new ears in the mirror.  
  
I could hear sound coming from Kyuubi's cage. I walked over to him cautiously.  
  
"You jerk! I can understand the tails, but why the ears? Are you trying to make me cute or something?!" I yelled. As you can tell, I was quite furious about my new ears.  
  
"What?" He spoke in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"Don't 'what' me! It was bad enough you had forced a bunch of tails on me, now I have FOX EARS!!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that it?" I glared, "I thought you were some big bad guy. Now, it seems to me you're just a simple wimpy prankster. I'm leaving."  
  
I heard a low growl, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'You're just a simple wimpy prankster.'"  
  
He lowered his face but kept looking at me, in a ferocious scowl. I heard no words but the low growl that just kept going. It sounded like a far off thunder.  
  
I scoffed, "If you're trying to scare me, you're not doing very good." I turned on my heel and began to walk away. A paw reached between the bars slowly, and shot at me. I felt the air on my neck, as I was out of his reach.  
  
I turned back around, laughing, "Is that it? The great Kyuubi. Yeah, right."  
  
He spoke slowly, "You really have a death wish, don't you kid?"  
  
"Hmm, sorta."  
  
"I will cut the time again. You now have an hour. Well, you did. More or less, ten minutes now. I'll cut the time in half every tail after that. But, don't worry. There's only three more."  
  
.  
  
I awoke slowly. My butt hurt. I was so tired of this.  
  
It was cute the first few times, but now... it's just... annoying.  
  
I was still in the room where I had found Sasuke. Looks like they were too lazy to move me.  
  
Tsunade stood before me.  
  
"Whaddya want, you old hag?" I yawned.  
  
"I have something that should help you. But, I won't give you any, unless you stop calling me names." I could tell the 'old hag' bit had really gotten to her.  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"Well," She looked skeptical, "It won't really help you—"  
  
I let out an angry sigh.  
  
"—but it will numb you, so you don't feel any pain."  
  
I thought about it for a second.  
  
"Sure. So, what is it, doc?"  
  
"Novocain (A/N: I think that's the numbing medicine?). I'll be right back with the needle." She left the room. Before the door even closed, Sasuke entered the room.  
  
"Hey, dobe."  
  
"Hey, I only have ten minutes till the next one comes. What are you gonna do, Sasuke?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." His face was back to being expressionless. Great.  
  
He helped me up on the bed and sat down next me. I fell back, lying down in a comfortable position. I was SO tired.  
  
I could hear Sasuke breathing. I stared at him, but he wasn't looking back at me. What changed?  
  
Tsunade-baba came back, needle in hand. "Ok, Naruto, roll over."  
  
"Eh?" I sat up, my six tails swinging around me.  
  
She sighed. Sasuke chuckled.  
  
"You have to roll over so I can numb your butt and tails. The pain won't be bad and the numbness will take all the pain away; in your butt, at least."  
  
"Oh goody." I laid back down and rolled over on my stomach.  
  
I felt my pants being pulled down slowly.  
  
A poke in the left.  
  
A poke in the right.  
  
And a poke in each tail.  
  
Hey! She was right! I feel great! Err, better.  
  
I pulled my pants back up and rolled back over, "Thanks, now leave."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She left. Sasuke stood to leave too, but I reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Not you." He sat back down after my words.  
  
"What dobe?"  
  
"I can't feel my ass." I said plainly.  
  
He laughed, "Duh! Well, numbutt, what to do now?"  
  
I looked over at the clock. "My next tail is at 10:00. So we have three minutes."  
  
"Ah."  
  
We just sat there. My bet is he was still trying to get over the fact that I had admitted my love back to him. Ha! Poor jerk.  
  
.  
  
It was time. We both waited patiently. I turned my head around as far as possible to watch my tails. Sasuke watched too, but he seemed to be staring hard at my ass, not the tails. I had to ignore that.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
One of my tails nearest to the center began to split in two. It looked quite painful, but I felt nothing. It split completely in two. The new tail started wiggling, pushing the others aside, making itself some room.  
  
It was over. That's all there was to it.  
  
I now had seven tails.  
  
I spoke first, "My butt is still numb."  
  
Sasuke laughed lightly, then, "So, if you're butt is so numb, can you feel this?"  
  
My eyes went wide as I watched Sasuke reach his behind me.  
  
He grabbed my ass.  
  
I blushed.  
  
Slap!  
  
Sasuke was shaken slightly by my slap, but he held on his face a grin.  
  
He faced me. Leaning forward, with that grin wide and evil, Sasuke kissed me. I kissed him back, but inside I was thinking:  
  
Why me?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Not much to say. I TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kikirini-chan: Really? I didn't think that was very good, but if you say so. I guess it was, kinda. Thanks.  
  
Watermelon Gal: Not Naruto. He's not a perv, sometimes. The fuzzy ears are really cute, aren't they? Adorable. Thank you for reviewing and for reading.   
  
inu-chan613: Yeah, I didn't wanna skip that bit, but I was getting very tired. This writing does take a lot outta me. Thanks.  
  
Kutsu: Thank you. I try. But if you might have ideas to make their relationship more interesting, tell me. chibi eyes  
  
Welp, that's it. More soon, I hope. R&R 


	8. Tail 7

IMPORTANT!!

(Ok, for some reason. When I first put this chapter up, only one person reviewed. I guess I was forgotten, 'cause it was up for a few days. I'm not mad, but feel upset 'cause I thought you all just didn't like this chappie. If that is the case, then ok. If not, then good. Now, back the the original of what I wrote.)

.  
  
Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am soooooooo sorry! I've just been so busy. My life is super busy right now.  
  
(Just to any of the smart peoples out there: I found out from my mom that Novocain actually is supposed to numb the gums but it can be used to numb other places, just not really. Hee hee.)  
  
Eh, I got the ass grabbing idea, in the last chapter, from my EX BoyFriend (I hate him!) when my butt fell asleep at school (from sitting too long) and the exact thing happened. I thought you fans would like that.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto; not mine. This story; MINE! (Yay.... I own something I didn't have to pay for.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 7::  
  
I shoved Sasuke away from me, "Ok get off, you horny bastard."  
  
"You taste like ramen."  
  
I growled lightly. One of my tails nearest to him, stuck his face, playfully. He laughed.  
  
"Sasuke, your such an—" Before I could finish my sentence, my stomach said something else.  
  
I giggled, embarrassed. "I'm hungry. I never got to eat dinner with all this tail stuff going on."  
  
My ears twitched. Sasuke just shrugged, "I guess the kitchen would let us eat this late. We could go see."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
.  
  
I could smell something in the air as we waited ever so 'patiently' in our seats. It smelt good.  
  
"Sasuke, do you smell that?" I asked.  
  
"Smell what?" He looked at me funny. I just sighed.  
  
The smell kept getting stronger. I held my nose in the air, sniffing.  
  
Stronger.  
  
What was that smell?  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
"Naruto, what are you—"  
  
"RAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!! Shut up!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry. But, that smell is ramen. I can tell." I grinned victoriously.  
  
Sasuke looked stunned, almost, "Your just weird. They started cooking your ramen seconds ago, probably. How can you smell it now? I don't smell anything."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You dumb numbutt."  
  
"Hey!" I was about to attack the jerk when something else caught my attention.  
  
Footsteps. They were not far off. They sure sounded distant, and yet.... Argh, I'm so confused! First, I smell something that sure as heck could not be possible. Now I'm hearing something that's not there.  
  
Am I really becoming a fox like Kyuubi said? Will my senses be enhanced or something? Will I have claws? And paws? Don't be getting any ideas Kyuubi! I'm used to the tails, but that's it! I'll handle the ears, but no more!!  
  
You wanna know one thing I'm having trouble liking about my tails: sitting and laying down. I cannot lay down on my back. I have to sit on chairs backwards, or just sit on stools. Maybe I could use my tails as support.... Kyuubi, how do you live like this?!  
  
The footsteps were getting louder.  
  
Click-boom. Click-boom.  
  
They didn't sound like normal footsteps. They sounded like a giant wearing high-heels.  
  
Oh.  
  
Tsunade-baba.  
  
She's coming.  
  
I turned to Sasuke, who had been giving me strange looks for the last while.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tsunade is coming." I said, fake-fear on my face.  
  
He cocked his to the side, questionably (A/N: Did that make sense?), "How do you know?"  
  
I sighed, with an angry tone, "Duh! I can hear her!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Grr! She's coming to get me!"  
  
"Yes, but how to you know?"  
  
"I hear—" I pointed to my big ears up at top of my head, "—her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you that stupid?" I glared.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want ramen or not?"  
  
I shut up.  
  
The click-boom's got louder and louder. I lowered my head to the table and covered my ears with my furry paws.  
  
Wait....  
  
Two.  
  
Cute.  
  
Orange.  
  
(With sharp nails)  
  
Paws.  
  
"Oh shit." Thank you Kyuubi.  
  
Just in case, I turned my head back to count my tails.  
  
1, 2, 3 fuzzies to the left.  
  
4, 5, 6, and 7 fuzzies to the right.  
  
Last I checked I had seven fuzzies, so I'm safe.  
  
I resumed my last position of hiding under my paws, drowning out the click-boom's with endless whining and whimpering. What's more, I get to annoy Sasuke like this, so I get to be somewhat happy.  
  
They stopped.  
  
I looked up.  
  
Tsunade stood there, dressed in a red nightgown.  
  
"My, grandma. What large breasts you have." I joked, a smug grin stuck to my lips.  
  
"Oh ha ha." She hissed, "I just came down to see what the loud yell of, 'ramen' was. I guessed it was you."  
  
"Yeah, so, you never would've thought that before?"  
  
"No, but I also came to tell you something else."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That Novocain is actually normally meant for people's gums; their teeth. It's safe for anywhere else, but not well advised."  
  
"So your saying the stuff you used to numb my butt is supposed to numb peoples teeth? Not their butts?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, lightly. It was a maybe.  
  
I yelled and stood, unleashing my new claws for attack. A low growl could be heard from my throat. My canine teeth grew longer and sharp. (Thanks Kyuubi.)  
  
I pounced. Paws outstretched for Tsunade-baba. She pulled a shuriken out of nowhere and threw it at me. Still in midair, I caught it and tossed it aside. Tsunade moved fast. I caught her movements and landed. My paw slashed out, reaching for her foot. But I got something else.  
  
Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
He stopped me from attacking our Hokage.  
  
He winced. I had gone deep. Blood dripped all down his arm. I had his blood all over my hands.  
  
"Calm down, Naruto. It's not like it'll kill you. Calm. Calm." He held me close.  
  
I was breathing fast. I never even noticed.  
  
Tsunade-baba was pretty freaked out herself. Ha! Old lady.  
  
Sasuke picked me up and carried my out of the kitchen to his room. On his way out, he spoke to one of the chefs.  
  
"Bring the ramen to my room." (A/N: How kind! I'll shut up...)  
  
.  
  
Sasuke set me down in a soft chair near the bed. He left for second, coming back not too much later with a medic kit. He began to clean his wound.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
I stood up, walked over, and did the unthinkable.  
  
Opening my mouth, I let my small tongue out and started licking around his wound. I didn't mind the taste of blood. While Sasuke watched in awe, I bandaged the wound.  
  
I stared him in the eyes for a second and said, "A kiss to make it feel better."  
  
First, the wound.  
  
A light peck there.  
  
Then, his lips.  
  
A light peck there. Sure.  
  
Sasuke just stared at me the whole time.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "Naruto, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I just have—" I started.  
  
Sasuke interrupted me, "No, you are not fine. First you get tails, then these ears, these those paws, then you go and fight the Hokage, then you act all animal on me. What's with you?"  
  
"Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you," I confessed, "I thought the great Sasuke would've figured it out by now. But Kyuubi told me that his was turning me into a fox. But I figured out, that he not doing it all the way. So I'm becoming mostly a fox, and there's nothing anyone can do. It was a prank, now it's... I dunno."  
  
A knock at the door. There was a strong scent of ramen in the air.  
  
"Ramen!" I ran to go get it. I opened the door, "Thank y—"  
  
Instead of the chef, I saw Tsunade's assistant. She smiled, "Hello Naruto."  
  
"Um... Hi. My ramen?"  
  
"Here." She handed me my ramen with one hand. I paid no attention to her other hand while I turned my back to her.  
  
"Look Sasuke, my ramen's..." I chocked. Something had been placed around my neck.  
  
A light, thin, black collar.  
  
"What the...? What's this for?" I turned back to her.  
  
She scoffed. "So you don't attack anybody. You can't take it off, and you shouldn't try. No jutsu's, it'll drain your chakra. Bye." With that, she left. I slammed the door in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke spoke softly.  
  
"Looky." I pointed to the collar.  
  
"Oh. Well, looks tasty."  
  
"Sasuke! You pervert!"  
  
"Hmm, I know. Oh, but you do." He stood and walked close.  
  
"Uh-uh. I'm eating. No touchy! You already ate!" I sat there and ate my ramen slowly. Sasuke eyed me. I watched where his eyes went and threw something at him occasionally.  
  
"Stop looking at my privates, you pervert!" I threw the rest of my ramen at him, ignoring my growling stomach. He dodged it easily. I just 'hmphed' and gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
What I failed to notice was that on my collar was a chain. A short one, but sure looked stretchy.  
  
Sasuke yanked me by the chain. I fell backwards.  
  
Looking up, right at Sasuke, I growled, "What?"  
  
"We need to make sure you won't go anywhere."  
  
Eyes wide, "What do you mean?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Instead, he dragged me by my chain over the far corner of his room, where the window was, and tied the chain to the windowsill. So I was stuck there.  
  
"Sasuke, you jerk. Let me go." I yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not a perv. You can move. The bathroom is over there. The bed is there. That's all you need to know. Night." He kissed my lightly in the nose and plopped himself in bed. I huffed at him. Jerk.  
  
I'm so bored! Boooooooreeeeddddd!!!!!!  
  
What am I supposed to do here in my 'little corner' with my stupid collar and my stupid ears and my stupid paws (also on my feet) and my extremely annoying tails?!  
  
Hey! I have an idea!  
  
I watched behind me, waiting for my eight tail.  
  
Hurry it up!  
  
Stretch, rip, stretch, bing! All done!  
  
Ok, now. Idea.  
  
I curled up my tails, like a pigs tail. I curl all of them, which really hurt at first, but I got used to it. Then I stretched them back out to make sure they won't get stuck this way.  
  
Curling them again, I sat on one, using if like a chair. I looked around, then stretched the tail I sat on. It shot me in the air like a rocket.  
  
I didn't get very far. The chair stopped me. I used another tail and grabbed the chain. It broke off.  
  
Cheap ass chain.  
  
"Yahoooooo!" I cheered as I flew in the air. As I near the ceiling, I brought a tail over my head and scrunched into the fetal position. I pushed off the ceiling with the tail over my head. This process repeated many times all around the room. Until I fell right onto the bed where Sasuke slept. Oops.  
  
He woke up. "What are you doing on top on me?"  
  
I blushed, "I fell."  
  
He looked up, then back at me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, "You dobe."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, it wasn't that good. I tried to make it funny. But I'm not doing so well. Sigh.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shiomi: And paws! I do too. I guess we'll see what'll happen.  
  
kashisenshey: Um... that was sorta mean, doncha think?  
  
Tsuki: Oh, thank you! I don't get comment like that often. That makes me feel good. Thank you!  
  
Kikirini-chan: blush I am not a talented writer. Why does everyone say that? Thank you.  
  
Watermelon Gal: Ok, then I'll stick to your comment to: Sasuke is a perv. Wow, you make Naruto with a numbutt sound so hilarious.  
  
Kutsu: Yes, I know its totally random. But thats the idea.  
  
R&R Bai-Bai.


	9. Tail 8

I can't help being late this time. School. School is starting for me and for many of you out there and I've got it rough for a beginning.  
  
As a sorry for being late, there is a hopefully funny (and short) little skit thingy I made up, at school, at the very very end. So please, read it after the story.  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.  
  
PG-13: Cussing, shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own Naruto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 8::  
  
"I can't breathe. Sasuke, let go." I said between attempts to breathe as Sasuke had both his arms clung tight around me. One of his hands had earlier, forced, my head at the base of his throat, where the neck meets the collar. I felt Sasuke's breath in my hair. Each breath calmly going in and calmly going out. He was asleep. And I could not breathe.  
  
"Let go." I growled. My ears curled back. I tried to act as threatening and scary as I could, but it wouldn't wake Sasuke. Or was he just faking.  
  
I put my hands – paws – up against his chest and pushed off. It worked... slightly. He let go of me and turned over with a satisfied yawn.  
  
Now all I got to do is wake him before my fifteen minutes are up. (A/N: Remember, Naruto only has 15 minutes till the 9th tail.) I really want him to be awake when it happens. I'm afraid. I still have Kyuubi's warnings, of myself transforming into him, in my head. And I DO NOT want that.  
  
"Waaaake uuup!" I yawned in his ears. The yawning wasn't quite intentional but it might work.  
  
Nope.  
  
WHY WON'T HE WAKE UP?!  
  
Aren't ninjas trained to wake at the slightest sound? My hearing tells me I've more than enough of that sound.  
  
"Dammit, Sasuke. You bastard." One of my tails made its way to him, ready to poke. Poke, poke, poke, poke. I managed to get a reply from the strong silent jerk.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Hmm, this gives me an idea.  
  
Are you ticklish?  
  
I began to poke him again, but this time, with two tails to double my poking power.  
  
A minor giggle.  
  
You are.  
  
Whispering, seductively and almost victoriously, "Sasuke IS ticklish."  
  
I sat on the bed, cross-legged, pulled Sasuke in my lap, and began my attack. With four tails tickling on each side and using my hands too, Sasuke woke in tears of laughter.  
  
"Haha! Stop! Stop it! Haha! I'm awake now! Hahaha! Ok! Stop! Haha! STOP IT!" With the final cry, he pushed me off of him. The force of the push was too strong, causing me too fall off the bed. I gripped tight onto Sasuke. Before my butt touched the floor my mind came to an idea. I would use the springy technique I came up with before.  
  
I curled all of my tails up quickly and shut my eyes tight.  
  
I heard a yell, a boing, and a loud oof.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw that Sasuke was now beneath me.  
  
I started to speak, laughing a bit, "Sorry, 'bout that, I was just testing it out, and..."  
  
I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows locked his lips over mine. I blushed lightly and stopped talking for a moment.  
  
"Mm, Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My stomach hurts."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
I laughed. "No, it hurts really. It's getting really hot in here, too."  
  
"Oh, well I know why." He tried to resume kissing me by pinning himself at my neck. I pushed him away.  
  
"NO! This is serious. I think it's been fifteen minutes. My ninth tail that will finalize all this fox stuff is gonna happen. Sasuke, I don't know what to do." I spoke in fear.  
  
Sasuke said lightly, "Don't worry. I doubt it'll be too bad."  
  
How can he be so calm?  
  
Ow.  
  
What the—?  
  
Ow, ow.  
  
My butt. Ow!  
  
Tail!   
  
"Sasuke! The numbing stuff isn't working!" Was the last thing I could remember saying.  
  
Next thing I know, I see Sasuke back away slowly, my body curled in a tiny ball as his feet. A deep orange glow is surrounding my body. I see my last tail making its way in.  
  
Suddenly, the fox features of my body began to attempt outshining the orange with a beautiful red. The ears, paws, front canines, and tails were all shining a brilliant red.  
  
My eyes opened slowly. I sat up. Rubbed my eyes with my official paws. Then looked around for Sasuke. He was still in front of me.  
  
"Hey. I'm tired." I said sleepily.  
  
"That's ok, Naruto."  
  
"I don't look any different, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Then why are you staring at me so weirdly?!" I yelled. Sasuke had been looking deeply into my eyes like they weren't there or something.  
  
He paused, "I'll tell you in the morning. Let's just sleep."  
  
"Fine, but this time, can I sleep without you choking me?" I joked.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, sure."  
  
We walked over to the bed. Sasuke looked at me and said, "Ladies first."  
  
I glared at him, "What did you—?!"  
  
Before I was able to say anything else, to pushed me onto the bed. He laid himself down next to me, face-to-face.  
  
"Have I ever said I love you?" He kissed my lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, now let me sleep." I turned away from him with a smile knowing he would wrap an arm around me in three...  
  
Snore.  
  
Two...  
  
.....  
  
One...  
  
There goes the arm around my waist. I weaved my tails like a wall between him and me and fell asleep easy; happy.  
  
.  
  
I woke up in later that night with Sasuke breathing down my neck. He does that on purpose, I swear!  
  
Oh well, nature calls.....  
  
While washing my hands, I look in the mirror and spot something different about my face I hadn't seen in the mirror before. Well, I hadn't seen my ears, they are cute. Or my nice sharp teeth. Hey, wait a sec.  
  
Why. Are. My. Eyes. Not. Blue!  
  
MY EYES ARE RED!  
  
Oh shit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't worry, one more chapter. It'll be the last, the conclusion, sorta. And hopefully, I'll have it done in way less time than this one. It may be longer than this one.  
  
Reviews:  
  
yaoi-fanatic: Yeah, that was weird, but then after a while 10 people reviewed (you included). Don't worry, I'll give the story an ending. Just don't rush me. wants to cry I'll work as fast as my writing abilities let me. You really think this story is cute? That makes me feel good. YAYYY! Thank you!  
  
Kikirini-chan: Well, if you put it that why, I must be somewhat talented. Thats ok (about not reviewing). Well, duh! Naruto is sooooooo funny! Sasuke has crappy humor! hides from Sasuke fans  
  
Kutsu: Thank you, thank you, thank you. And your compliments keep getting nicer and nicer! You are so kind! I can't help the way Sasuke is! He's a perv, but no wheres as bad as Kakashi, right?  
  
Of-The-Yin-Yang: Thats good you think so.  
  
Maliciously Creative: blush Thank you. But I do worry. Sorry, I don't think there will be any more SasuNaru in this story. There might though. I dunno.  
  
inu-chan613: Now you know what he's like complete. What do you think?  
  
And now. The stupid little thingy I made in school while getting bored outta my mind form the teachers. We're learning American history, starting with Indians. And the teacher started going on and on about how the Native Americans got their names. This gave me this idea.  
  
(If this offends anybody, I apologize.)   
  
There's a Native American (NA) at a bar and he's talking to the bartender (B). (Stuff in italics is what they do.)  
  
NA: Hullo._ Sips his alcohol_  
  
B: Hello. _Washes a dish_  
  
NA: I am Cutting The Cheese. _Smile  
_  
B: Great. _Thinks the guy is either weird of drunk_  
  
NA: No really, I am Cutting The Cheese.  
  
B: That's lovely. _Looks away_  
  
NA: Hey! _Loud voice_  
  
B: Yessir. _Looks back  
_  
NA: _Stands up_ I said, 'I am Cutting The Cheese'!  
  
B: Well, that's nice. Could ya do it somewhere else please?! _Turns and walks away  
_  
NA:_ Looks confused_

R&R One chapter left. Bye. 


	10. Tail 9

AHHHHH! I am so unbelievably sorry! I wrote this last week and I thought I had already sent it in, but it turns out I forgot. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!  
  
For those who were confused about my chapter titles: The chapter was about Naruto and how he "survived" that tail. I didn't find it necessary to call the chapter an event that didn't really happen till the end. Get it?  
  
You know all the rating, pairing, and disclaimer stuff so I won't say it.   
  
On with the LAST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Tail 9::  
  
I stared at my new red eyes carefully in the bathroom mirror. My reflection stared back with the same frightened expression. The color of my eyes was so creepy! The red was that of blood. So dark and liquid-like; I shivered.  
  
Recovering from the shock, I turned and went back to bed.  
  
Kyuubi spoke to me in my dream that night.  
  
.  
  
"Hello again, my human-container."  
  
I scoffed. "Your weird."  
  
"Thank you. How do you like your new features?"  
  
"They're fine. Thankfully they don't hurt anymore. But what's with adding the eyes at the very end? That was mean?"  
  
"Oh," He looked surprised, "They're not permanent. Your eyes will change back to normal in the morning. The red coloring was just a minor joke."  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief, "That's good..."  
  
"But! Your eyes will turn that shade whenever you get really mad or have access to my chakra."  
  
"Are you giving me access to your chakra whenever I want? Jeez, you're being awfully nice today."  
  
His eyes became a little wide, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. What? Is that bad?"  
  
"For me. Well, everything else is as permanent as your normal body parts, so you can't get rid of them. Good-bye."  
  
.  
  
I awoke with a jump. Sasuke was already awake and getting dressed.  
  
"What's with you, Naruto?" He said while putting on his shirt. I just shrugged. "You know we should get you into some different clothes."  
  
I looked at myself. I was still wearing that tight black shirt and faded jeans Sasuke had lent me.  
  
I laughed, "Maybe I should shower first."  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
.  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and my hair dripping wet. Sasuke was still in the room, but now at the foot of the bed; waiting.  
  
'Hey there," Sasuke spoke sweetly, standing.  
  
I twitched. I don't like what his tone of voice is getting at.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
He began walking my way. I froze in place. When he reached me, Sasuke came in close. He whispered something in my ear. I blushed.  
  
Sasuke leaned back, then brought his face back towards mine. We kissed deeply; slowly. I could feel Sasuke's hands trailing my wet back as he pressed against my front. His fingers went up my spine from the middle then went all the way down. They stopped, holding onto the towel. Sasuke pushed me backwards into the wall. He broke the kiss and stared me in the eyes.  
  
"Sas..."  
  
I was breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. He was, too. But he seemed more for lust then anything else. I had nothing against that. I let him lock his lips back over mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  
  
His hands stayed at my hips. What is he going to do?  
  
Is he?  
  
He is!  
  
Sasuke was going to undo the towel and...  
  
I took one hand off of his shoulders to protest, but Sasuke didn't really seem to notice.  
  
The towel was coming undone.  
  
"Sasu... Sasuke! St.. Stop!"  
  
Just then, the door opened.  
  
And Tsunade burst in.  
  
"Ok, not like I can't hear you two! Please, get a room!"  
  
"Then can we leave?" Sasuke asked.  
  
She frowned, "You've been able to leave this whole time. And yeah, Naruto can go now to. Just get away from me." She slammed the door on her way out with a grunt of disgust. I could her hear mumbling, "It's too early in the morning for your gay crap." I smiled.  
  
Sasuke backed away from me. "I guess you should be getting dressed then." He said, a light blush spread across his cheeks from being caught-in-the-act by Tsunade.  
  
As he was leaving, I asked, "By the way, what was with the lady comment last night, Sasuke?"  
  
He laughed, "I was just joking around." And left.  
  
.  
  
We made our way out of the Hokages' house.  
  
I, with my nine tails, fuzzy fox ears, adorable paws, and viscously sharp canine teeth, pranced joyfully knowing I got to go home with Sasuke. Sasuke walked by my side, a grin on his face. (God only knows what that could mean.)  
  
Many people were staring at me. They held the strangest expressions on their faces. I just ignored them. It was especially hard to ignore the people staring at my ass. Sasuke tried to comfort me with an arm around my shoulder. It worked, somewhat.  
  
"Mmm, I'm hungry. Maybe we should go and get ramen. I'll race you to Ichiraku Ramen!" I yelled as I ran off to the ramen stand. Sasuke yelled after me. He didn't sound to happy.  
  
"Naruto! Wait! Don't you remember? You dobe! The ramen stand in is out of business!" He was yelling, but I didn't hear him.  
  
POOF!  
  
"Ahh! Oh, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing hear?"  
  
Kakashi had appeared right in front of me, stopping me in mid-run.  
  
He kept the same bland expression he always kept on his face. "Hello Naruto. I was just looking for you. I wanted to know how it was going with the tail."  
  
I turned to show him, "Tails. And can't you see the other stuff."  
  
"Hmm, I was wondering why I heard padded thuds instead of sandals. Well, remember, we're meeting back together on Monday. Don't be late." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
I faced Sasuke as he caught up to me, all out of breath, "Well that was odd."  
  
He looked confused, "What?"  
  
Before we could say anything else, my ears picked up two annoyingly high-pitched squeals. Sasuke attempted to hide.  
  
Sakura and Ino.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Ohhh, Sasuke-kun! I've been looking all over for you! Why are you hanging out with Naruto on your free time?" Sakura squealed. My ears hurt badly. I curled them back on my head. Ino caught glimpse of me.  
  
She rose an eyebrow, "Whoa, Naruto! What happened to you?"  
  
Sakura looked over, "Wow! What did you do? Where'd you get those cool fox features? Did you buy them?"  
  
Sasuke's face was priceless and I bet mine sure as hell was too.  
  
"No, I did not buy them. Now leave me alone..."  
  
Sasuke shut me up with a very unexpected thing. He wrapped both arms around me from behind and nuzzled his face against my own. I blushed big and bright. I had Sasukes' arms on my chest and his breath on my neck, in front of two girls!  
  
I struggled, but then he whispered, "Play along."  
  
(A/N: If anyone hasn't noticed, I got this idea from the first episode of a show called Gravitation. I love that show! Sorry, back to story.)  
  
I did my best at acting along with him, but in front of Sakura was embarrassing.  
  
They both turned very red and screamed in unison, "HOMOS!!!" I watched as they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction.  
  
Sasuke kissed me on the cheek lightly, "Let's go home." My blush darkened.  
  
"Sasuke, that was bad! I mean, that was so mean!"  
  
He smiled and let go of me, "I know."  
  
I turned as he began to walk to his house.  
  
.  
  
When we got to Sasukes' house, I only had one thought in my mind.  
  
"So Sasuke," I said, "Where's my stuff?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OWARI  
  
I finally finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah! Go me! Go me!  
  
Sorry, I'm hyper....  
  
Oh, and sorry about the evil ending that just sorta.... ends.... buts I saw The Village this weekend (IT ROCKED!!!!!!!!!!) and I wanted an ending that just ENDS.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I love you all and am far too lazy to answer your reviews. But they definitely made me feel good and that's all that counts when you peoples want your stories. Right?  
  
Thank you and I hope you read my next story, whatever it may be. 


	11. Tail 9 part 2

HAHAHAHA! I'm sooooooooooo mean! Sorry about that. That was NOT the end. This is. This is the second half of that chapter. I only told you it was the end because I just wanted to know what your reaction to it would be if I just STOPPED. No offense to you all, but I found my joke a little bit funny. (Don't worry, I don't plan on doing it ever again.)

Ok, I wrote this a while ago, but when I tried to save it, my comp went crazy and I lost it. So this version of it isn't as great as the first one. But you'll never know.

LIME!!!! Some of you wanted it, so I wrote it. (Sorry if it isn't that good. I'm not very good at writing romance.)

Disclaimer: Mine! ......yeah right

.

.

.

.

::Tail 9 Part 2::

"What kind of a question is that?" Sasuke asked me.

I gave him a what-the-fuck glace.

He just smiled, "Didn't Tsunade tell you? All your stuff got burned along with the house as they burned it down."

"Oh no, no, no, no! That's not what I remember. I swear I'll hurt you if you don't tell me right." I hissed at Sasuke. The fear of losing all my stuff was beyond imaginable.

I heard Sasuke laugh a bit. "Ok. All your stuff will be here, at my house, sometime next week. That's what I was told. So, now, you're living with me."

I really didn't like the look in his eyes. It was lustful, and powerful. He began walking close to me.

Putting my hands up to stop him from nearing me any more, I spoke quickly, "Hey, wait a second Sasuke! We just got home. Shouldn't we wait before starting any 'festivities'?"

But that didn't stop him.

Sasukes body came up to my hands. He pushed them out of his way with ease and closed the distance between us.

"Wait," I managed to say while Sasuke was only centimeters from my lips.

"What?" He spoke in a tone beyond words. I just notice how strong of a blush was on my face.

There's no one else here. No one will hear me. But is this what we want?

"Why me Sasuke? You had the choice of all the girls in the world. You even had Sakura. But you chose me. Why?"

He breathed lightly on me, "Because you're Naruto."

His lips locked onto mine. It was short and there wasn't much, but it was sweet. Sasuke pulled away. He brought his lips to my ears. (A/N: The fox ears up top. Sasuke is taller. Just so you know.) Breathing out, into my ear. It tickled like crazy.

Sasuke then whispered, "And because I just love you." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. His expression was asking me a question:

Are you ready? I hesitated. But Sasuke waited patiently.

Am I ready? Can I do this?

Let's just find out, shall we.

I nodded, and before I knew it, Sasuke had walked me to his room. I broke out of his grasp. Walking over and waiting at the foot of his bed. Sasuke followed me close behind. A hand grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close to him. We kissed again. His tongue pressed my lips, asking for entrance. I accepted and Sasuke was now memorizing every bit of my mouth. I had tried to hold back the moan.

Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke laid me onto the bed. I felt a burning feeling deep within my lungs.

I need air.

I broke the kiss, to breathe, but Sasuke used this moment for another thing.

His hands trailed down each side of my body. They grabbed the hem of my shirt. We made eye contact for a second.

Sasuke was so beautiful. His eyes shine with glittering ebony color, giving the illusion of deep endless pits. The contrast of his eyes to his skin was so breathtaking. His pale skin nearly matching the color of the moon.

I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke some more. His face. His neck. His bare chest.

Hey wait! When did he take HIS shirt off? Heck, when did he take mine off?

"Sasu.." I began, but he shushed me with another long, delicious kiss.

He held himself at my collarbone. I felt light nipping and licking all over. I purred.

Amazingly enough, I wasn't surprised at the sound.

Sasuke was, however.

He looked up, the look of surprise on his face. I just smiled.

I admit, at the moment, lying on my tails was a bit painful, but I got over it.

Sasuke resumed. He made a beeline with his tongue down to the hem of my pants. I shivered.

Before I had a chance to stop him, Sasuke pulled my pants and underwear off. Normally, I'd be very cold at this action, but right now... it was so hot in here! I was now totally naked, blushing redder than any cherry you'll ever see.

Sasuke finished undressing. He brought himself up to kiss again. His smile at seeing my blush was that of kindness, and yet... I can't really explain.

Our bare skin touched so many times.

It was happening. I was losing my virginity.

The time did not pass by fast. I remember every second. The yelling, the passion.

I love you more than ramen, Sasuke. That's for sure.

.

Well, there isn't much left to my story. But as they do say, we did live happily ever after. I stayed with Sasuke. Sakura and Ino each threatened me often when Sasuke wasn't nearby. But Kakashi came to the rescue. I don't know what their punishment was, and frankly (knowing Kakashi) I don't wanna know.

I never got any bad comments on my new look. But I did get a few glances from the townspeople. Didn't bother me. At least they notice me now!

Sasuke and I never got married, because there were laws, but we didn't need it.

.

Iruka was walking heading out to go shopping. He spotted Kakashi snoozing under a tree. Walking over, he spoke, "Hey Kakashi?"

"Huh?"

He sat down next to Kakashi. "Did you know about Sasuke and Naruto?"

Kakashi smiled. "I knew all along."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI (For real this time.)

I'm done! No more of this story! Yeah!

Awww, wouldn't Naruto be the cutest thing if he really looked like this?

Reviews:

animecutie101: Yeah, it is great to be rid of Sakura and Ino, isnt it? Thanks, it was really cool that you reviewed on ALL my stories in ONE day. Makes me feel good.

Kikirini-chan: I didn't skip out this time. (Sorta. I don't write lemons. I'm only 13, what do you want form me?) Was this citrus scene good enough? Sasuke, Yuki, same diff. They act almost the same to me. And I love Gravitation.

Maliciously Creative: Who doesn't get a little frisky in the morning? Nah, I didn't feel like giving Naruto boobs. The thought didn't work with me. Torturing Sakura and Ino was left up to Kakashi. evil laugh

yaoi-fanatic: Yeah, well now there's another chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed my story.

Yankoku: I've read the entire manga. Up to chapter 225. It's translated on websites all over. (I don't want to buy shonen jump, or the graphic novels no money) I've seen most of the anime (but not the last five). Thank you, I thought my story was cute too.

Heero2001: Yeah, Sasuke should. But he's a total perv! And anyway, my fans wanted shonen-ai, I brought them shonen-ai. Fanservice is a thing I'm used to.

m3di4h: (I like your name.) I never really cared for Yuki either, but Ryuichi (another Gravi character) is the COOLEST! I wasn't even thinking of foxy naruto, but it works anyway. I'll write more fics when I get more ideas (and time). Thank you.

Lady of Gryffindor: Thank you. You want me to write more? Can you give me an idea?

Kami Beverly: Sorry, I'm forcing my parents to buy me the ep's. I can't find them anywhere but the video store.

Kutsu: Sorry, it was a joke. But I added on to it. Yeah, but there was more SasuNaru. Didya like?

Whew! I. Am. DONE! Yay!

If you have any ideas you want me to write, just e-mail. Or review them in, or something. I'm planning on an InoSaku story maybe.

R&R

See you next time.


End file.
